Bustin' Blues
by PinkGloom
Summary: Elwood is having a bit of a ghost problem and it is up to the Ghostbusters to solve it for him...All the while Ray is trying to not lose OC Sam to the new competition.
1. Double Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters or the Blues Brothers. I still own OC Sam and she makes me happy!

A/N: So this is the sequel to 'Ghostbusters II: A New View Point' although I suppose you could read this without having read the first story. The most important thing to know is that Ray has a girlfriend named Sam who is my OC. Oh, and that this is based six months after the second movie.

P.S. This chapter is Ray's POV and the next chapter will be Sam's POV of the same chapter (I won't do this a lot) but the story will bounce from Ray and Sam. Mostly it will Sam's POV.

Double Vision

"Sam, I know we've only be dating for a few months but I feel like I've known you my entire life. Nothing would make me happier...well, maybe finding ghost related, no! I mean I couldn't imagine my life without out. Would you make me the happiest man in New York City and marry me?" Ray got on one knee and lifted the moderate sized ruby at the occupant of the chair in front of him.

"Oh, Ray! You sweet ball of marshmallow fluff! Tee-hee!" The Ghostbuster giggled as they took the ring from Ray's out stretched hand.

"Peter! I told you to be serious! Is it a good proposal? Should I say more? I don't know what to do! I've been practicing for two months. Is it too early? Should I wait? Is the ring okay? Too small right?"

Ray's torrent of words only stopped when Peter grabbed both of Ray's shoulders, snapping him out of the half lunatic trance he had been in. "Ray! I'm tempted to slap you. Don't make me. If you want to propose, do it! Do you really think Sam even cares about half the excuses you just made?" Peter finished with a sigh and a look to heaven. He handed Ray back the ring, got up and walked over to Egon.

Ray stared at the ruby expecting to find the answers he so desperately needed. Ray knew Pete was right but damn, he still couldn't do it. He had bought the ring on an impulse and now all it did was consume his thoughts day and night. The only problem was if Sam _did _happen to reject him, Ray didn't think he could live with himself.

"What you up to babe?" Ray practically jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Sam's voice. She and Winston had just got back from capturing a ghost and Winston had obviously been the one who had lost the coin toss and was now putting the ghost in the containment unit.

She looked gorgeous with her hair all ruffled up and her jumpsuit half unzipped. She still had a slight flush on her cheeks. Ray gulped. "Nothing, nothing." He quickly stood up and put the ring in his lab coat pocket. Trying to change the topic, Ray asked how the capture had gone.

"Ah, nothing out of the ordinary. A simple class one. I was actually kind of disappointed. I need some more excitement!" Sam said with a huff.

For some reason this statement freaked Ray out. "Don't tell me your finding ghost bustin' boring already?" Ray tried to sound calm. Sam wasn't sick of them already, was she?

Sam laughed and gave Ray a slight tap on the shoulder. "No! I just mean Vigo was such an adrenaline rush and I'm ready for the next big capture. Although it was five years between Gozer and Vigo...I suppose I need to hold my horses." Sam took her hair out of her side ponytail and gave it a fluff. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then head to the shop." She gave Ray a quick but surprising deep kiss. He felt his toes curl. Boy, was he in trouble.

* * *

Try as best he could, as long as he knew Sam was naked and taking a shower, Ray couldn't concentrate on his work. Luckily just as he was about to shout in frustration, she came out of the bedroom. She had on a 'Ray's Occult' shirt (it had been her idea to make it) and acid washed jeans that hugged all the right places. Her hair was all around her, unkempt and wet from the shower. Only one red clip kept her bangs out of her face.

She walked over towards him and his breath hitched. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed a bit of her hair and took a deep whiff of it. Feeling possessive, he gave her neck a quick nip. Sam let out a giggle and kissed him below the ear. "Dr. Stantz, I will see you soon. Later Egon! Peter!" The two other men gave her an absent-minded wave but Ray gave her tush a squeeze. "Have a great day. I'll see you soon." Sam did a little jig (using her hips in all the right ways) over to the fire pole and then slide down it.

Ray was feeling pretty good about how the day was going...until he heard Sam scream.

* * *

"Sam! What happened?" Ray screamed as he flew down the fire pole.

The others raced down to see a red faced Sam and Janine...and a man who had a striking resemblance to Ray.

Sam raced over to Ray. "I'm sorry Ray! I thought it was you! I didn't mean too...!" She buried her face in his neck and he could feel the heat of embarrassment radiating from her face and body.

The man in a black suit surveyed the Ghostbusters before him. "Well, I didn't think that would be the welcome I would get but I won't complain." Even his voice had an echos of Ray's, although the way they talked was completely different.

Ray couldn't bring himself to ask, so Peter did. "What happened?"

Although his eyes where covered with a pair of black glasses, Ray didn't miss the smile that broadened his lips. "Why the little tart grabbed my ass and gave it a nice squeeze, I might add." He gave her a nod and Sam buried her face even deeper.

"I thought it was Ray! You have to believe me. I mean look at them!" It was an uncanny resemblance. "Ah, I'm sorry...?" She motioned towards the man without making eye contact.

"Elwood Blues, ma'am. And I don't really feel as if I need an apology." He gave her a slight nod of his head. Sam groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Ray felt jealously boil up in him. "And what might I ask Mr. Blues, are you doing here?"

Elwood folded his arms and said simply, "I'm having a bit of trouble with a ghost."

* * *

Hurray! I love this idea! Blues Brothers and Ghostbusters...::fan girl sigh:: So what ghost does Elwood want gone? I can't _wait _to write more.


	2. Double Vision: Take 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters or the Blues Brothers. I still own OC Sam and she makes me happy!

A/N: This is chapter one but from Sam's POV.

Double Vision: Take 2

Sam laughed as Winston moaned. He had lost again! "How is it you can win every coin toss? Is this loaded?" Winston complained as he examined the coin. Sam just clicked her tongue. "Winston, you know I won't do that. Besides, if you really want me to do it I will."

Sam tried to take the traps out of Winston's hand, but he won't let her. "Just go upstairs and I'll see you in a few."

Sam took off her pack and put it in her locker. She zipped down her jumper and tried to wipe some of the sweat off of her forehead. She couldn't imagine how wearing all that gear in the summer time was going to feel...may she could ask for a few months vacation. She waved hello to Louis and Janine and made her way upstairs.

Sam was surprised to find Ray not at his experiment but kneeling down in front of a chair with a wistful look on his face. Ray had been acting slightly odd lately and she hoped he was okay. Sam quickly put on her best smile and sneaked up behind him.

"What you up to babe?" Ray practically jumped a foot. It hadn't been her intention to scare him but he certainly was. He was still kneeling and gave her an awkward smile.

He looked so cute with his air ruffled up and his glasses perched on his head. He gulped. "Nothing, nothing." and quickly stood up. Sam caught sight of him putting his hand in his pocket. What was he hiding? Sam had a slight suspicion of what it was but didn't want to jump to conclusions. She would hate to accuse him of _that_ and be wrong. God, how embarrassing it would be!

"So how did the capture go?"

"Ah, nothing out of the ordinary. A simple class one. I was actually kind of disappointed. I need some more excitement!" Sam said with a huff.

Ray looked worried as he asked "Don't tell me your finding ghost bustin' boring already?"

Sam laughed and gave Ray a slight tap on the shoulder. "No! I just mean Vigo was such an adrenaline rush and I'm ready for the next big capture. Although it was five years between Gozer and Vigo...I suppose I need to hold my horses." Sam took her hair out of her side ponytail and gave it a fluff. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then head to the shop." She gave Ray a quick but surprising deep kiss. She loved surprising him like that.

* * *

Sam hummed to herself as she took her nice cool shower. She remembered what had happened in that same shower only six months ago and a flush came to her cheeks but then a sigh followed it. Ray was fantastic when it came to small signs of affection but when she tried to take it further more often then not he would make excuses and run away. She realized he was shy, but come on!

She turned off the shower and toweled herself down. Sam now realized her mission; Ray was going to conquer that shy side of his. She walked over to her bed where she had laid out her clothes. Sam put back the baggy pants she had put out and took out the acid wash jeans that were just a bit tight...but in a good way. Dashing on some perfume her mission was complete. With a confident smile she walked out of the bedroom.

Sam walked over to Ray; she liked the way he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He drew her close and nipped her on the neck. Maybe her mission won't be so difficult after all. "Dr. Stantz, I will see you soon. Later Egon! Peter!" The two other men gave her an absent-minded wave but Ray gave her tush a squeeze. Sam blushed. What had gotten into him? "Have a great day. I'll see you soon." Feeling the need to tease him a bit, she did a sex stroll to the fire pole and slide her way down.

* * *

Feeling chatty, she decided to stop and talk to Janine. After a few, Sam said her good-byes and started to walk towards the door, until she caught sight of someone in the shadows. It looked like the profile of Ray. When had he gotten down there? Maybe he wanted to continue their little exchange from upstairs...

Biting her lip, she tipped toed over to the man in the shadows. She was so consumed in her thoughts, Sam didn't even register that his apparel was totally wrong for Ray. Feeling frisky, she grabbed his butt and whispered up into his ear, "Hey sexy. What you doin' down here?"

The man who turned around however wasn't Ray, although he did have a striking resemblance to him. Sam tried to form words but all she could manage was a scream.

* * *

"Sam! What happened?" Ray screamed as he flew down the fire pole.

The others raced down to see a red faced Sam and Janine...and a man that looked more like Ray than any other person they had ever seen...other than Ray himself.

Sam raced over to Ray. "I'm sorry Ray! I thought it was you! I didn't mean too...!" She buried her face in his neck. She had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life.

The man in a black suit surveyed the Ghostbusters before him. "Well, I didn't think that would be the welcome I would get but I won't complain." Even his voice had an echos of Ray's, although the way they talked was completely different.

Peter asked, "What happened?"

Although his eyes where covered with a pair of black glasses, Sam saw the man smile. God, she was never going to be able to live this down. "Why the little tart grabbed my ass and gave it a nice squeeze, I might add." He gave her a nod and Sam felt like dieing of embarrassment.

"I thought it was Ray! You have to believe me. I mean look at them!" It was an uncanny resemblance. "Ah, I'm sorry...?" She motioned towards the man without making eye contact.

"Elwood Blues, ma'am. And I don't really feel as if I need an apology." He gave her a slight nod of his head. Sam groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Ray practically yelled at the man. "And what might I ask Mr. Blues, are you doing here?"

Elwood folded his arms and said simply, "I'm having a bit of trouble with a ghost."

* * *

I really like telling this from both of their POVs. Hurrah!


	3. Which Ghost?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters or Blues Brothers, just my OC Sam.

Which Ghost?

Sam could see that Ray was still upset, but when the man had said the magic word aka ghost, Ray was able to put aside at least half his anger to listen to the man's story.

Ray said through tight lips, "Do tell."

The man walked over to the Ecto-1A and leaned up against it. Sam tried to look at him and not look at him all at the same time. It was a difficult task. He just looked so much like Ray! But this man was certainly different. He seemed to reek of an 'I don't care' attitude and had a very self-assured way about him. All in all, Sam found him to be very attractive...she hid into Ray more.

"So, you see, my brother died about seven years ago."

Ray said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Elwood gave Ray a slight nod. "His name was Jake Blues and ever since he died he's been haunting me, as the term may be."

Peter butted in. "So you want us to capture your brother. Simple enough. Now, if you want to sit down and we'll discuss costs." He made a sweeping motion towards his office

Elwood held up his hand. "No, I have no problem with Jake. It's the crazy woman I have issues with."

Sam couldn't help but ask, "Crazy woman?"

"Well, you see, Jake was engaged to this woman and he left her at the alter. We had an 'altercation' with her a few years back, it was settled. She died about a year ago, and she has come to the conclusion that she needs to haunt Jake...who is haunting me." He said all this with barely a hint of emotion.

Winston, who had just came up from the basement, said, "Sounds easy."

Elwood continued to look straight ahead. "If it was pal, I won't be asking you guys. That woman is very ….allusive."

"So you mean to say her visitations aren't regular?" Egon asked, holding up a PKE towards Elwood.

"Yep."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Typical woman."

"Well, if you could stay here for a while Mr. Blues, we'll see what we can do." Ray said.

"Elwood is fine and that's very hospitable." Elwood got up from his leaning position on the Ecto-1A.

Sam saw Elwood coming closer, and she knew she had to make a hasty exit. "Um, I'm going to head to the shop now. Bye guys." She gave a quick wave and was out the door in a flash, but she could still feel the two man's stare into her back.

* * *

Sam tried to concentrate on work but she found her mind wondering. Why did they look so alike? But it was obvious they weren't related, two men couldn't seem so different. There was no way Ray would ever get a tattoo or even wear sunglasses...Sam blushed again. How could she have been so stupid?

"You didn't know his doppelganger would show up." and Sam gave herself a slight tap on the head with her fist. Sam shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

After the initial shock wore off, Sam began to worry if Ray would be upset with her. Ray mad? She had never really seen him mad...well, at least not at her. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings. Sam decided to treat Ray like a god when she got home and all would be forgotten. There was only one man for her.

* * *

Sam trudged her way upstairs after a fairly boring evening at the shop. When she got half-way up the stairs, she heard a strange noise. At first she thought it was the boys and some experiment but the closer she got, Sam realized it was a...harmonica?

Sam opened the room to upstairs and nothing seemed out of place; expect the lone figure leaning up against the wall. It was obviously Elwood and he was playing the harmonica. It was amazing, it was unlike anything she had ever heard. Of course she had known kids growing up who had had harmonicas, but none of them had played like this.

Before she knew it, she found herself next to Elwood. Even though it was well into the nighttime, he still had on his sunglasses. Oddly, she wasn't surprised. His eyes met hers and they said a silent greeting to each other. After that he just continued to play looking out into space.

The next time Sam looked at a clock, almost an hour had passed. This snapped her out of her daze and she went to go find Ray. He and Egon were hunched over calculators and graphs. Peter and Winston had already gone home.

"He's not lying Ray. There is a huge kinetic force around that men. He doesn't appear to be possessed and our tests proved early that he is alive." Egon looked down at his charts but didn't seem to find any fulfillment in it.

Sam gave Ray a kiss on the ear. "Any luck?"

"Not really. We saw a haze appear to his right side earlier but it quickly dissipated. They really are fickle ghosts, but what a reading!" Ray seemed to be completely involved in the case and Sam let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I'm going to head to bed. Night." Sam gave Ray a kiss on the head. She knew that it was pointless to try and get Ray or Egon to get to sleep; there was work to be done.

She passed by the fridge and a thought struck her. Opening the door, Sam almost grabbed a bottle of water but when for a beer instead. Taking the cap off with a bottle opener, she walked over and placed it next to Elwood. He gave her a slight nod and she gave him a nod in return. With a yawn, Sam made her way back to the bedroom. Even with all the thoughts floating around in her head, she was still able to fall asleep right away.

* * *

Sam wiped the sleep out of her eyes and made her way towards the kitchen to make coffee. Her head lolled from side to side as she shuffled, maybe she hadn't slept as well as she had thought. Flipping on the instant brew, Sam went to make her way over towards the couch, except there was already someone in it.

Elwood was draped across the couch. It was too small for him and his feet hung over it. He still had on his glasses but he had taken off his jacket and was using it as a make shift blanket. His hat and harmonica were on the coffee table. His hair was ruffled and it gave him a boyish look. Sam felt herself blushing again.

As she turned, she heard the prone figure speak. "Leaving so soon?"

Feeling her blush get deeper, Sam ignored him and rushed back into the bedroom, forgetting the coffee. Instead of jumping into her bed, she jumped into Ray's. He was fast asleep and his mouth was open with a snore. Without a second thought, Sam leaned down and started to suck on Ray's bottom lip. He woke up in a groan.

"Sam? What are you...?" But Sam refused to be stopped and put her finger up to her lips in a hushing motion. Normally Sam knew Ray would make her stop but she had a suspicion that Ray wanted this more than she did. She had guessed right, because the next second he was pulling her underneath the covers.

* * *

Sam heard Ray whistling as he working in the lab and she smiled. Nothing like a good morning wake up to make the day look shiny. Sam fingered through some books about individuals being haunted but Elwood's case seemed to be more than rare, in fact it looked to be the only one ever heard of. Sam leaned back and cracked her knuckles.

Suddenly, a voice rang clear in her right ear. "Any luck?" Sam nearly jumped a foot in the air. She turned to see the straight looking glaze of Elwood Blue. Sam felt a blush creep over her cheeks. She mentally slapped herself. 'I have got to stop blushing!' He suddenly sat on the table in front of her and looked expectant.

Sam cleared her throat. "Well, I'm not sure what the boys have told you but we haven't found much yet. I suppose it's not catching the mysterious woman, so much as figuring out how this could have happened. To have one spirit...but a spirit following a spirit is unique."

Elwood looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I won't mind her so much if she didn't bother Jake." He looked like he wanted to say more but he stopped. Elwood was a man of few words.

Sam looked at Elwood but suddenly he started to look different...his face became rounder and his hair curler. Sam squinted her eyes and blinked. Without warning, Elwood had two heads.

Sam let out a scream.


	4. Meeting Jake

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters or Blues Brothers, just OC Sam.

A/N: Glad to see you're all enjoying the story! I was really happy to see the reviews. I've been so busy with school work its been difficult for me to find time to write. Some excuse, right?

Meeting Jake

Sam quickly shut her mouth. When did she becoming the 'screaming damsel' anyway? Slowly the second head on Elwood's shoulder became another body and wafted lazily up above them. Elwood seemed to have finally realized what had happened. "This is my brother, Jake. Sam." He nodded at her and Sam gave an awkward smile at the floating Blues brother.

Jake didn't pay them any attention and instead took in his surroundings. "Elwood, how is it we keep ending up in these dumps?"

Sam felt her surprise dissipate into anger. "Hey! Do you realize how impossible it is to clean up after four grown men?"

They were unable to continue with their 'conversation' as Ray and Egon had finally gotten over to them. Both holding PKE and Giga meters, the two scientists were practically foaming at the mouth. "Egon, are you getting the readings on this?"

Egon looked on. "He's certainly above the average haunting level. He's practically solid."

Egon was right. Jake just looked like a man who was floating in the air. Although they had seen many weird creatures and ghosts, she had to admit they had never seen a ghost who was so life like.

"So, what's happening here?" Jake asked with raised eyebrows. A cigarette appeared in his hand and he took a long drag on it. Sam could swear she smelled the smoke.

Elwood turned his face up to look at his brother. "Not that I mind, but that woman has ruined one too many gigs for me. She needs to be out."

Jake nodded his head in a thoughtful manner. He took another puff of his cigarette. "I suppose."

Ray eyed Jake. "Could you come down so we can scan you closer?"

Jake slowly floated down. He stretched out and his torso went through Elwood. With a shiver, the live brother got off of the table. He moved out of the way as the two man scanned Jake. Sam got off the sofa and questioned Ray on his findings.

"Gozer was an extra dimensional being but for some reason Jake has the same immense energy readings. I really wonder how much power the 'crazy' woman has. I don't think it will be any hassle trapping her but this does make interesting research."

Sam looked at the PKE in Ray's hand and she saw how right he was. The hand was practically dancing off the dial. Curiosity struck her and she asked Ray to scan the cigarette smoke. It had a high energy reading too. "He's dripping with psychic energy."

Sam felt her heartbeat pick up. Maybe here was the excitement she had been looking for!

All of them looked away from Jake as the alarm started ringing. Sam ran over to the fire pole and yelled down to Janine. "What is it?"

Janine turned off the alarm and yelled back, "Roaming vapor or some other thing...doesn't seem to be too serious."

"Is Louis still here?"

"Yeah, at his desk."

"I'll be right down. Louis! Don't go anywhere."

Sam turned back to the boys. "Louis and I can handle this one. You stay here and interrogate." She gave them a wink and wave; then she was sliding down the pole. She didn't want to miss what was happening but business came first.

* * *

Sam extinguished the tips of her hair, as Louis apologized for the hundredth time. She acted like it was his fault but actually her mind had been else where.

Picking up the trap, Sam gave Louis a smile. "Well, that does it for this one. All things considered, that wasn't too bad."

Janine had been right. It was a simple roaming vapor and they had captured it in almost 20 minutes flat. She had to admit it may have been an easy capture but she felt as if she and Louis were really improving...although she hoped she was a little better than the accountant Ghostbuster.

Louis beamed. "Thanks for asking me out today. Although I do have paperwork to do, I'm sure..." Louis' voice became muffled as Sam opened up the Ecto-1A and leaned inside to put her pack in.

They piled in and Sam started the engine. She couldn't wait to get back and see what had happened.

* * *

As Sam drove up to the firehouse, she noticed something unnerving. "Louis, is that smoke?" He rolled down his window and brought his head back in with a frown. "I hope Janine is all right."

Sam stopped the engine and jumped out of the Ecto-1A, Louis followed close behind. They opened the door and saw Janine sitting quietly at her desk. She looked up at them and smiled at Louis, then she gave a semi-worried expression to Sam. "That man wasn't being sarcastic when he said 'crazy woman'." Sam raised her eyebrows and ran up the stairs.

Sure enough, the smoke got thicker as she went up stairs but she didn't have any trouble breathing. She looked around in the fog to spot Egon and Ray semi-hiding behind various pieces of equipment. Elwood was standing out in the open with a frown on his face. Sam approached Elwood and didn't even have to ask the question for her to get an answer.

"The woman."

As if answering to her 'name', Sam heard a cry. Instead it didn't sound sad, it sounded like it was out for blood. Looking over towards the cry, Sam saw Jake on his knees begging to an invisible ghost.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like this. I love you."

As strangled voice replied, "You left me! I died _unmarried, _you bastard!" Sam heard an explosion but nothing exploded. Sam had no idea the woman ghost would be so enraged! Thank god she wasn't alive and the damage wasn't really. She was even more dangerous than Peck...and that was saying a lot.

Jake took of his sunglasses and stared the woman down. "Baby, you mean everything to me."

The ghost materialized. She looked like any woman from the 70s, she almost looked too normal. She looked dirty and had smoke marks on her clothes. She dropped her bazooka and closed her eyes. She floated over to Jake and disappeared into him, and as she disappeared the smoke also evaporated.

Sam could feel her mouth hanging open. If she had been expecting anything this hadn't been it! "So you lost gigs over that? Can't ever imagine why."

Elwood gave a smirk. Egon and Ray got up from their crouching position and walked over to Jake. Ray had his eyebrows furrowed. "This isn't good. If she joins with him, then we have to get them when they're far apart or we might capture both ghosts."

Egon gave his Giga a thoughtful look. "We have to some how lure her away but I wonder if she is drawing psychic energy from Jake, and therefore can only materialize when Jake already has." Egon turned to Elwood. "Have you ever seen her without Jake already appearing?"

Elwood didn't even have to take a second before he answered. "No."

Egon shook his head. "If you don't want us to capture both ghosts, this could take awhile."

Jake caught their attention by answering. "I'm staying with my brother, so get your minds in gear and think of a way to fix this!" It was obvious Elwood was the more levelheaded of the two...well, at least most times.

Sam felt an urge to make sure Jake was really a ghost. She lifted her fingers up to Jake's arm and put them through him. She gasped as her fingers felt ice cold. Sam pulled out her fingers, luckily Jake hadn't noticed. However Elwood and Ray had.

Ray walked over to her and handed her the PKE. For a moment Sam was tempted to put the PKE _into_ the ghost.

Elwood looked on, with his mouth slightly turned down.


	5. Solving the Unsolvable

A/N: So here I am! Please enjoy the newest chapter.

Solving the unsolvable

It had been a few days since the Ghostbusters had laid eyes on Jake and nothing out of the ordinary (at least for them) had really happened. The presence of an out of the ordinary ghost pair had not led to anything else happening around town and the Blues Brothers almost became a regular fixture in the firehouse and the shop.

Ray was the only one who was feeling more on edge, but it had nothing to do with ghosts. Sam and Elwood had been spending too much time together at his bookstore. Her watching the counter and him playing his harmonica. Ray had been sure at first that the noise would have driven off the customers, but who would have figured that occult members had a secret love of jazz music.

It was another rainy August afternoon and Elwood was once again letting the magic flow from his harmonic. Occasionally, a glimmer would engulf him and Sam could tell it was Jake wanted to come out and dance but not doing so; he know how important the bookstore was and what could happen if he brought his girlfriend out to play also.

He was playing the tune to Rawhide (only done on request) and Sam was quietly putting books away. Suddenly, the bell chimed. She whipped her hands off on her apron and before she could give out the customary greeting, she heard Egon cry out, "I'm here to check up on the PKE levels." Egon had started to check PKE readings at irregular times, although Sam wondered if maybe he was checking up on something else.

"Any change in the reading?" Elwood asked as he lowered the small instrument from his mouth. He had tried to understand some of the 'mumbo-jumbo' coming from them and had settled on a few of the words that might a slight bit of sense.

"No, everything appears to be as normal as it can be." Egon swayed the PKE on and in the air around him.

Suddenly, as if to dispel that calming thought, Elwood had a black felt hat followed by a pair of sunglassed eyes appear from his stomach. "How long I got to stay in here, Doc? I feel like I've got cabin fever." As quickly as he had appeared he popped back inside.

Before Egon could answer, Elwood stood up and put his harmonic in his front inside pocket. "I'm going to get out. Maybe get lost in Central Park, it's raining so we shouldn't disturb anyone."

Before he could make it out the door, Sam quickly handed him her umbrella. "I can always take Ray's when I leave." He took it with a half-cocked smile and went out into the softly falling rain.

"I'm worried about him Egon. His brother means so much to him, and now they have such limited time together." The unasked question lingered in the air. Egon slowly shook his head. "As soon as we can figure out how to separate the two everything will be fine."

Sam nodded her head in a noncommittal way.

* * *

Sam looked at the 'feast' before her and the other Ghostbusters. Ray had once again tried to impress them with his cooking but the expectation and the reality were far from each other. Sam took a few bites and slowly pushed the plate away.

"That's it. Ray, you make an excellent scientist but a terrible cook. I'm ordering pizza." Peter stood up and reached for the phone book. Sam did a silent cheer inside her head and she could tell the others were doing the same. Sam stood up and gave Ray a small hug, when she saw his downcast face. "It's better than last time." Trying to change the subject, Sam suddenly asked, "Have you seen Elwood? I haven't seen him since he left the shop this afternoon."

Seeing the frown deepen on his face, Sam realized it was the wrong distracted but it needed to be asked nonetheless. However, before he could ask it with a sarcastic comment, an explosion rocked the firehouse.

"What the holy hell was that?" Peter asked as he tried to regain his footing.

Egon pulled a PKE meter, seemly out of thin air, and did a quick scan. "It appears to be a blast of kinetic energy. It's origin isn't the firehouse but...this way." He pointed out the east side window.

His culinary disaster forgotten, Ray had a smile light up on his face and called out, "Suit up!" He made a dash for the fire pole and was gone in a flash. Sam quickly followed behind but she couldn't get the thought of Elwood to completely go away.

Peter yelled out to Janine. "Make sure and pay the pizza guy!" And before she could voice any complains they had the Ecto-1A out in the drizzle that was enveloping New York City.

* * *

Sure enough, the trail took them to the outskirts of Central Park. Sam felt a shiver run down her spine and she suddenly found herself wishing that she had never asked for a spike in ghost activity, because it looked like they had it now.

Egon didn't think the light rain would cause any problems with the packs, but he didn't want to take any risks. "If you think it's making any odd noises or you feel any sort of static electricity, turn it off immediately. That also goes for any lightning strikes nearby." Peter made his required sarcastic comment and they suited up.

Winston lead the group with his PKE, which made all the whirling noises it possibly could; there was a massive collective of energy no farther than a few hundred yards. Sam noticed the ghostly tint the woods had started to take and the complete lack of noise. Even the rain seemed to have stopped making noise and instead was replaced with an odd buzzing noise.

"Can you smell that?" Sam tried to say with a laugh to Ray, instead it came out as more of strain. Ray tried to crack a smile but it was an even a lamer attempt than her joke had been. They rounded another bend and the sight that greeted them was of an unspeakable magnitude.

Elwood was passed out on the ground. Jake and the crazy woman were struggling, it looked as if she was trying to get to the older Blues Brother. However, there was a light surrounding the woman in a deeper and deeper fog. Soon, the fog began to take on the shape of human faces. First it was a few and then it grew to a hundred or more. Sam was shocked speechless and the other Ghostbusters looked on it horrified silence.

They watched as she threw Jake aside who promptly went through a tree and disappeared. Instead of disappearing along with him, the crazy woman let out a howl of rage. The faces that had begun to gather around her started to come out of her; some forming their own bodies and others just a face with a lick of smoke following them.

She let out another crackle and this broke Peter from his trance. He unsheathed his gun and yelled out, "Hey, crazy bitch! This way!" The others quickly flipped on their packs.

She turned to face them with murder in her eyes. She was no longer the 'scorned lover' but a completely different creature. She raised her hands in the air and yelled out. "Destroy them!" Suddenly, the swimming mass of faces formed a cluster and headed right for them.

Sam let out a scream and fired her pack. Instead of capturing the ghost in its stream the ghost burst into a light show of a hundred different colors. The others did the same and found the same result. As the heads exploded around them, Ray yelled out that he was going for the source.

He began to push his way through, with Winston following with a trap in hand. Before they could reach her, she turned her red eyes to them. The crazy woman, who was now more of a beast, let out a howl and the heads all retreated back to her. They all collided and in a crack they all disappeared, leaving behind five confused Ghostbusters and one unconscious blue's musician.

* * *

"As far as I can tell, she called all the spirits lying dormant in Central Park." Egon informed them when they had all gotten back to the station.

Elwood had still not woken up and was lying in a peaceful sleep in Sam's bed with Ray's pajamas on. Sam had placed a cool dish towel on his head and prayed he would wake soon. She had been struck with the true resemblance between the two man, when she took off Elwood's sunglasses. Elwood and Ray would be brothers, even practically twins, but she knew now wasn't the time to bring it up to her significant other. They had a whole mess of other problems to deal with.

Winston scrunched up his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "So what your trying to tell me, is that all the people murdered in Central Park have somehow allied themselves with the extra ghost Elwood has been totting around?"

Peter took a bite of the lukewarm pizza Janine had saved for them. "Well, I mean relativity speaking that's only what...a hundred people?"

Egon didn't look like he wanted to answer the question, so Ray stepped in. "Well, we could be talking anywhere from a few hundred to...a thousand."

This made Sam scoff. "A thousand? There is no way." Seeing the serious light in Ray's eyes and his set expression made the other protests die on her lips. 'A thousand? Oh, god. What was going to happen now?'

Winston didn't raise his head. "So do you mean to say is that there are now a few hundred or more pissed off ghosts with that woman?"

"I hypothesize that there was a huge spike of negative energy when Elwood entered the park. Then when Jake materialized, it began to attract ghosts in the park to their location. After that, the woman joined them and then she began to feed off their energy and not Jake, who was or is, feeding on his brother. Realizing this, she finally tried to kill Jake, but we arrived just in time."

Peter lifted a eyebrow. "Kill?"

"Well, if she could cut off the energy that only Jake is now feeding on, then he would dissipate and experience a ghost death."

Sam nodded her head. It made sense...too much sense. What had she done? If only she had stopped him...but how was she to know that this would be the result? "So, do we have to capture all these ghosts...individually? But, we can't capture them, more they explode?"

Ray and Egon both closed their eyes. Peter took another bite of pizza and Winston grabbed for a slice. From the silence that greeted all of her questions, she was pretty sure that she wasn't the only one with no answers.


End file.
